


pandas

by dragonmaidpogchamp



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmaidpogchamp/pseuds/dragonmaidpogchamp
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	pandas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sulfuricgalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulfuricgalaxy/gifts).



Early morning light was threatening to seep in through the blinds despite them being shut as tight as possible. Golden rays of sunshine dusted the window seel and stung Sapnap’s eyes as he tried to stay focused on the computer screen before him. No matter how many times he requested ‘please, no filming before eleven.’ Dream always found a way to convince him there was no way around it. His fingers tapped on the keys absent-mindedly, half listening to Dream and half yearning for being curled up in his bedsheets once again. The last time they had filmed for the X-ray video series it had been chaotic; lots of undirected screaming from both George and Dream had been pretty much nonstop as well as peels of uncontrollable laughter. However, this time Sapnap couldn’t help but grouch as he clicked around the seed. He spoke in an annoyed, sleep-soaked voice to really reiterate to his friends just how much he would rather be in bed than sitting at his computer desk talking to them.

His eyes caught on the blanket spilling off his bed for a split second. He noticed his little orange cat rolled up comfortably atop the mussed duvet. He scowled at him, his eyes stinging with jealousy for the little cat. His hands continued to work on his keyboard as he watched the long rising and falling of the cat’s chest as he breathed deeply and content. He looked for just a moment too long, quickly twisting his head back around when a loud twitching sound and a red screen snuck up on him and he gasped suddenly.

“What the heck?” Sapnap yelled, fighting against his friends’ obnoxious laughter to be heard.

“I guess Sapnap found the hole from last time.” George cried joyously, smacking his desk and struggling to breath.

Dream’s wheeze echoed throughout the call as Sapnap leaned back in his chair in frustration. He was so far away from spawn it was going to take five minutes just to get back, and how was he supposed to get back to his stuff? It was on such a low Y level now that he had fallen into some stupid unmarked hole. He snatched up the half empty water bottle sitting on his desk and took an angry sip before beginning his long and frustrating journey back to their little wooden hut from spawn. His absence went unnoticed as Dream and George continued laughing until his little avatar appeared amongst theirs again, and even then they were still giggling slightly to themselves.

“Okay, just jump down here and you can get your stuff back.” Dream tried to stifle his laughter as he guided Sapnap to all his virtual belongings.

“Dude this is so stupid, I can’t even see my stuff and you guys are still laughing at me!” Sapnap whined, making his way over to where Dream’s skin could be seen from below the floor level.

Sapnap finally reached where he assumed the hole in the dirt was. He peered down to where dream could be seen waiting for him to come collect his stuff. His finger touched gingerly on his ‘w’ key and his character lurched forward; if Dream had survived the fall damage surely he would as well. He was wrong. He hadn’t waited to regenerate back to full hearts from the damage he had taken getting back to his friends. Sapnap groaned twice as loud as he had before, letting his fists come down hard against the wood top of his desk. Dream burst into violent fits of laughter, his noise of deflation was sharp in Sapnap’s ears and he felt anger rising in him. He pressed his palms into his eyes in frustration.

“Dude fuck this! I don’t want to play this anymore oh my god!” Sapnap yelled, audibly crossing his arms and pushing away from the mic.

He signed out from the server with a few clicks of his mouse and continued pouting grumpily. George’s high pitched giggles joined Dream’s breathy laugh which only furthered Sapnap’s frustration. He found himself spinning around in his chair to face his bed once again. If he just closed out of teamspeak and got back into bed what could Dream and George do? The first two episodes of the series had already been posted and Sapnap was in them, they would have to wait until he was ready to film.

“Where did you go?” Dream took deep breaths, calming himself slightly as he realized Sapnap’s absence.

“This is pissing me off! I logged off.” Sapnap concluded, his words masked with a scowl.

“Dude! Come on get back on.” Dream demanded, all the laughter now completely settled.

“No, I keep dying and you guys aren’t even helping me.” He insisted, contemplating leaving the call all together and just making his way back to bed finally.

“Pandas come on.” Dream said softly, like he was really trying to be convincing.

Sapnap’s brow relaxed at the sound of the nickname that had been in hibernation for months, maybe years. Dream had refrained from calling him that for quite some time, at least since he’d changed his username, and hearing it set a blush to warming his face. He moved to grab his mouse again and logged in as he tried to ignore the butterflies churning in his stomach. He muttered a final expression of annoyance before the boys finally moved on and began their gameplay.

After hours of filming the light tapping on his window had mulled over into a softer glow and Sapnap had finally woken up a little. They hadn’t done much past looking for endermen and that was fine by Sapnap; those butterflies pulled his focus like a horse on reins. Dream had forgotten the moment the second the words had left his mouth, so why was Sapnap so caught up on it? He let out a sigh of relief when Dream announced the ending of the recording.

“Alright, I think we have enough for this episode.” Dream concluded, signing off from the server.

“Finally, I’m about to pass out.” George announced, signing off quickly as well and leaving Sapnap alone on the server. “I’m going to sleep.”

Without another word George dropped from the teamspeak channel. Dream hummed quietly and the tapping of his keyboard sounding in the background signaled he had already begun the editing process. Sapnap cleared his throat lightly, pivoting his mouse violently to spin his minecraft avatar around swiftly. Dream didn’t acknowledge the vocal disturbance and continued on with whatever he was doing. Those butterflies were still pinging around between Sapnap’s ribs and suddenly he felt dumb. What the hell is wrong with you? It had been hours since the words had left Dream’s mouth. Why was he still hung up on it? He let his hand drift up to his eyes and he rubbed at them until shapes appeared behind his eyelids.

“Are you gonna stick around for a while?” Dream muttered. Startling Sapnap as though he had forgotten he was still in the call.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I could. Do you want me to?” Sapnap fumbled to recover from whatever was bubbling up inside him.

“Yeah you should stay. I want to edit for a while and some company would be nice.” Dream was just as cool and relaxed as he always was.

Dream’s ordinary tone only furthered Sapnap’s despair. Returning to the nickname wasn’t a big deal, that much was even more obvious now. So why did it feel like such a big deal.

“Why did you call me that earlier?” Sapnap asked before he could stop himself.

“Hm? Call you what?” Dream asked, a half-realized smile potent in the tone of his voice.

“Oh my god, you know.” Sapnap flustered, finally closing out of the server.

Dream laughed breathily quietly, leaning back in his chair. The tapping of his keys had stopped. Sapnap had his full attention now. His eyes traced off the screen and found their way back to the window. While the sunlight had dimmed slightly it was still shining brightly as it peaked through the gaps in his blinds. He was happy to have something to pretend to focus on while he decided if he wanted to push the conversation further. He circled his cursor around Dream’s name in the teamspeak channel as he steadied himself. He shook his head slightly.

“Why _did_ you call me that? You never call me that anymore.” He decided he could afford to push the conversation just a bit further at the cost of a few more butterflies.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I kind of miss when I always called you that. It’s cute.” Dream’s smile only dripped through the mic further with every word he spoke. “Plus you like it. It makes you all flustered.”

“Shut up.” Sapnap laughed nervously. “I knew you were doing it on purpose, you jerk.”

“Maybe I was.” Dream sighed, returning back to his tapping.

Sapnap sighed, his nervous smile relaxing to something more comfortable. He leaned back in his chair. The butterflies were less aggressive with the element of anxiety removed but the warm feeling of the fluttering wings remained. He pulled a hand through the front of his hair and let out a breath that had been trapped in his chest for god knows how long. His cheeks heated slightly at the remembrance of a time when Dream had always called him Pandas, using it like an affectionate pet name rather than a nickname between friends.

“Well maybe I do then.” Sapnap admitted in a mumble of fake annoyance.

“Do what?” Dream prodded.

“Like it.”


End file.
